HB 12: Act relating to addictive gambling
STATUS Died in Committee at the end of session. Background Information This act is formed to Amend KRS 222.005 to create a definition for "pathological gambling" and "problem gambling"; create new sections of Chapter 222 of KRS in order to establish the Problem and Pathological Gamblers Awareness and Treatment Program; direct the use of funds and limit annual administrative costs to $200,000; establish the Gamblers Awareness and Treatment Program Advisory Council; establish the council's membership and responsibilities; must require that the Cabinet of Health and Family Services to promulgate administrative regulations in collaboration with the council; establish a funding and application process, certify disbursements of funds, and require reports annually; assign responsibilities to the director of the Division of Behavioral Health; and thus amend KRS 222.001 as well as KRS 22.003 to conform to these standards. Keywords: KRS; KRS 222.001,3,5 KRS: Kentucky Revised Statute KRS 222.001: Chapter title for "Kentucky Alcohol and Other Drug Abuse Prevention, Intervention and Treatment Law" KRS 222.003: This chapter can not restrict or regulate other alcohol and drug abuse rehabilitation or prevention. It also con not affect and laws, regulations, etc., involving th operation of motor vehicles, machinery or hazardous equipment. KRS 222.005: Definitions for Chapter 222 *See http://law.justia.com/codes/kentucky/2011/222-00 for more information Path of Bill - HB 12 was introduced early in the summer of 2015 on June 2. -On Tuesday, January 5, 2016, the bill was introduced in the house and was decided on by the Committee on Committees where the bill was going to go. Because this bill effects those who own businesses and licenses to gamble, it was sent to the Licensing and Occupations Committee. A month later, on February 1, 2016, it was posted into the committee calendar. It was not until February 17, however, that it received its first reading. - On Thursday February 18, there was a second reading, in which it was reported favorably again. When a bill has reached its second reading, it is sent to the Rules Committee. The Rules Committee reviews the bill and decides whether or not it should be sent to the House floor for a vote, if it needs to be fixed in some areas, or if it needs to be recommitted to another standing committee. On February 18, the Rules Committee recommitted the bill the House Appropriations and Revenue Committee. - Unfortunately, this bill died in that committee. Politics This bill would further helping those who have a gambling addiction and need treatment. Redefining a term creates problems in that people are already used to how the term has been defined. Letting people know the knew laws before they get into any troubled situation could cause problems. However, any problems that may arise with this bill, or how it is to be implemented goes back to the Cabinet for Health and Family Services. Pros: Creates a new program called the Problem and Pathological Gamblers Awareness and Treatment Program. This would help those and give those with a gambling addiction the ability to get the help they need. Cons: More money would have to be spent and/or allotted to this program in order to get it going. The budget is already tight on where the money is going, and because of the late notice on where the money would go, the program would not be able to start until the next session. Sponsors Go Back Wiki Home Page 2016 Legislative Session Page